Gene O'Saad
Note: If you love your son/cousin/nephew/whatever who goes by the name of “Brendan Luke Payne” (specifically the one who lives in California), you won’t after having read this. Besides, he’s probably a really bad person anyways (I know because I am him). Gene O'Saad is a film by 1001 Spears. Cast * TBA as Gene O’Saad, a scout of the Saad Aymans who is bent on destroying humanity and claiming the power of the planet Earth for himself. He hates most forms of life, including the Saad Aymans themselves. * TBA as Amelie, a French woman on a trip to the US. She is a social pariah and initially innocent (albeit pitiless), but is gradually corrupted by Gene over time. * TBA as Ball Buster, a convicted criminal who was let off three times. * TBA as Officer Earl, an easily disappointed and scarred (mentally a physically) man with schizophrenia. He was one of few survivors of Gene’s shooting at a police station. Parents Guide Sex & Nudity Violence & Gore * The film‘s entire plot is about a group of outcasts brutally massacring innocent civilians and police officers (and those that attempt to stop them). Weapons used include firearms, blades, and explosives, with blood and gore depicted. * A man is abducted, tortured, and finally killed by Gene. * Although characters are typically killed with firearms, occasionally they have their throats slit and/or their skulls crushed with boots or the butts of guns. * Most people on a train are massacred, with the conductor getting killed as well. Gene diverts the train and causes it to crash into the street (he escapes before doing so). * Numerous buildings and public areas are attacked and entirely destroyed, including a city square, a police station, and finally a nuclear facility. * A nuclear power plant worker has his head sliced by Gene’s knife, causing him to scream in agony. After disobeying Gene, the worker has the knife shoved through his brain. * Gene causes a nuclear plant to melt down and explode, destroying New York City killing it’s inhabitants (including his human form). * As a last resort, Gene forms a gamma ray burst which destroys the earth (nobody is depicted dying in this scene but the implications are strong enough). Profanity * Frequent swear words are delivered by Gene (including f**k and c*nt). Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Alcoholic beverages (i.e. beer) and cigarettes are used/consumed. Frightening/Intense Scenes * The NC-17 rating should make it clear that the film is not for children or extremely sensitive adults. A depressing and frightening atmosphere is sustained throughout, although black comedy is used at certain points. Rated NC-17 for violent imagery Trivia * The film, while not meant to be a serious idea, was abruptly cancelled after former user Crocodilian explained how it was too violent to be produced by a professional studio. Croc had insisted that the idea could still work if toned down, but Brendan was slowly losing interest in the project and would’ve eventually given up regardless. Category:Movies Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Adult Movies Category:Offensive Category:Gene O'Saad Category:NC-17